The Legend of Zelda Origins of Ganon
by Outlaw Tsujin Gano
Summary: This Story takes place a few years before The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. It follows the journey of Ryudorf Dragmire and his friends Nabooru and Shakara. Who unknowingly release an ancient evil on the world.


Written by Outlaw Tsujin Gano

_**The Legend of **_

_**ZELDA**_

_**Origins of Ganon**_

In the beginning there was an evil god named Ganon. The god of evil created a sick and twisted world filled with monsters. Since he made himself ruler of this abomination of a planet he gained the title king of evil. But one day three golden goddesses came down from the heavens. They battled with Ganon for three hundred years which is a blink of an eye to the gods. When finally he was defeated he was sealed in another dimension and most of his power was taken away from him from the goddesses and sealed within a sword. But the sword itself became evil so the three endowed it with some of their own power as well to make it a holy sword. That way it would be more powerful than Ganon or any of his minions. It was the sword of evil's bane the Master Sword. Along with this they made another holy weapon made of their own pure energy the Light Arrows.

These goddesses names were Farfore, Nayru, and Din and together they took Ganon's evil world and changed it to a good one. At first they made a simplistic world it was a large field of grass as far as the eye can see except at the very center was a large tree. Then the gods made the many races and animals that would inhabit that land. But the population became to vast and the gods had to make new lands for the world. Such as the fertile forest was given to the Koriki, the refreshing lake was bestowed upon the Zora, the soaring mountains for the Gorons, and the beautiful grass field was left to the Hylians. But all that was given to the Gerudo was a harsh desert waste land. Because of this most Gerudos hated the gods and the other people of the world and so they became thieves stealing from others.

The goddesses then decided to leave but before they did they left behind the Master Sword and the Light Arrows in case the King of Evil were ever to return the a hero among the people could stop him with these weapons. One other thing was left by them but for what reason remains a mystery the Triforce that could grant any desire to the one who touches it. But it was split up into three pieces the Triforce of Power, Wisdom and Courage. Two of the pieces were inherited by hylian families but the other was inherited by a Gerudo family. The goddesses believed that that one of its descendants Ryudorf Dragmire would stop the Gerudo people from their evil ways, they were wrong.

In the Gerudo tribe a male is born of immaculate conception every 100 years who leads the tribe. Today a new leader has been conceived Ryudorf Dragmire. The Gerudo believed that this boy would grow up to be their savior. As a child young Ryudorf was taught about the Gerudo history and how their was once a time when all peoples lived together in peace. He also saw and was told about the ill fate that was handed to the Gerudo. The dessert was a horrible place to live with scorching winds, unfertile land, and dangerous animals. Many lived in poverty, hunger, and some even with disease. And if all that wasn't enough since most of the Gerudo had to steal to live Hyrule would attack the Gerudo villages instead of just arresting the thieves. Life in the Gerudo Valley was a hell on earth. His mother who lead the tribe at the time hoped that one day her son would find a way to solve the problems of the Gerudo and even make peace with the other peoples of the world. Unfortunately in one of the Hyrulian attacks on their village Ryudorf 's mother was murdered. Soon after he was adopted by the village elders the Twin Rova sisters Koume and Kotake.

Since the Gerudo people denounced Farfore, Nayru, and Din. They foolishly worshiped another god Ganon. The reason why is because when the goddesses left the world all that they told the people about Ganon was that he was sealed away for opposing them and that if he were to return they could use the holy weapons to defeat him. They never mentioned how evil he was and since the Gerudo already hated the goddesses it's only natural they would think of Ganon as their lord all mighty.

When the boy came of age he was sent on a pilgrimage into the desert to visit the Spirit Temple. The villagers of Gerudo believed that the gate way to the dimension Ganon was sealed in known also as the Dark World was in the Spirit Temple. No one has ever found it but if anyone could it would surely be their young savior and once Ganon's spirit was free they believed that he would save them from their misery. Before Dragmire left the village elders said to him, "Be careful and do not lose faith for it shall guide you on this spiritual journey. Remember the fate of all Gerudo rests with you. Shakara and Nabooru shall guard you on your way and we will grant you two of are best horses. Nabooru doesn't yet know how to ride so she can share a horse with you."

"Ah but Nabooru is as old as I am why would I need her protection," Ryudorf complained.

"She may be young but she has powerful magic, that accompanied with Shakara's strength should be all the protection you need on your quest."

"But elders I can fight my own battles Shakara has taught me how to fight and you have taught me magic. I can go on the journey alone."

"Even if that is so, it is to dangerous and we aren't going to risk your life just because you feel the need to prove yourself worthy of being the next leader!" Shakara snapped at the rude Dragmire.

"Do not fear once you have completed this task you will lead the Gerudo," Twin Rova assured him.

"Yeah so your stuck with us whether you like it or not," Nabooru teased.

Before the three travelers could head out to the desert first they had to go to Kakorori Village where there was said to be an underground cave that housed the Lens of Truth. Legends say that this treasure was the only way to get to the Spirit Temple. But, to get to Kakorori they would have to cross Hyrule Field and the hyrulians didn't like the Geurudo coming into their territory.

"So this is Hyrule the land that in ages long past was home to all peoples, it's beautiful," Nabooru exclaimed.

"The wind here is so gentle, ... I don't understand those blood thirsty Hylians got to live here and we Gerudos were cast into that hellish desert!" Ryudorf said in fury.

"It is not the fault of the Hylains it is the fault of the gods that we were put in that dessert you would do well to remember that young ones. Besides Ryudorf when you have freed Ganon from his seal he will free us from the dessert and who knows maybe we'll be able to live in piece with the Hylians," insissted Shakara.

"I hope you're right master Shakara," he responded.

While crossing the field they were spotted by two hylian soldiers on patrol.

"Gerudo thieves stop!" one of them shouted.

"They think we're thieves!" Dragmire proclaimed.

"Come children we must make haste," Shakara told them.

"Can't we just tell them we aren't thieves?" asked Nabooru.

"I'm afraid not even if we speak the truth those men will not believe us we must hurry while we still can!" she cried.

The group was chased but Shakara was a well traveled warrior she headed for Koriki Forest. In there was the Lost Woods a mystical place that when you get lost in, which most people do, you find yourself back at the entrance of the forest. She lead them right into it luckily she knew her way through the woods and the soldiers did not.

"Now what do we do?" Nabooru questioned.

"We have to wait until they give up and go back," answered Ryudorf

"That's would be best, it'll be night soon so afterwards we'll ask the Koriki if we may stay the night in their village," agreed Shakara.

But while they waited a hungry wolf found them.

"I'll take him," Dragmire spoke ambitiously.

"Let me deal with it," demanded Shakara.

The wolf tried to pounce on them but when it did she ran it through with her sword.

"Lets go we've waited long enough," she suggested.

"I could've done that," said the boy.

"Sure you could," Nabooru stated sarcastically.

"Hey!"

They walked to one of the Koriki's tree houses to see if they could sleep there for the night. It was the home of a girl named Saria. She welcomed the visitors in and let them spend the night. This wasn't the first time Shakara went into the Koriki to avoid soldiers Saria had sheltered Shakara before. Saria was sympathetic to the Gerudo but didn't agree in their beliefs. They ate dinner and then Ryudorf and Nabooru went to sleep.

"So why were you chased this time?" questioned Saria.

"Some soldiers thought we were thieves like usual," Shakara explained.

"So are these your children,"

"No!"

"So why are you traveling with them?"

"I can't tell you exactly but, basically ... that boy is destined for great things... and me and the girl will help him,"

During the night Saria was awoken by the noise of a woman running outside she followed her and was led to the Deku Tree the Guardian of Koriki Forest. When she got a closer look Saria saw that she was a hylian woman and she had a baby with her. She was to far away to hear what the woman and the Deku Tree were talking about. When they were done talking the hylian woman ran off.

"Saria you may come out now," insisted the Deku Tree.

"I'm sorry sir it's just that I ...," she replied

"It's ok, in fact I'm glad your here Saria I want you to watch over this boy his name is Link. He is destined to do great things I entrust him with you,"

"I will look after him you have my word,"

"One more thing do not tell him he is a hylian or of any of the events you've seen today I will tell him when the time is right,"

"Yes sir,"

The next day

"Leaving so soon?" asked Saria.

"We have to hurry we don't have any time to lose," Shakara stated.

"Where did this baby come from?" interrogated Ryudorf.

"Aw he's so cute," mentioned Nabooru.

"Oh the Deku Tree created a new Koriki last night and entrusted him into my care," Saria lied.

"Ryudorf, Nabooru both of you go outside I'll be with you shortly," Shakara commanded.

"Ok," they complied.

"That boy is from Hyrule isn't he? Why do you have a hylian baby?" asked Shakara?

"I can't tell you exactly but, basically ... that boy is destined for great things," remarked Saria.

"I see, well I must say good bye for now Saria,"

"Goodbye,"

When the trio were exiting the forest Ryudorf whispered.

"There was something ... strange about that infant,"

"What was that?" queried Nabooru.

"Nothing,"

The band of three crossed Hyrule Field and came to Kakorori Village. It was a small town that was under Hyrulian protection. The group had to sneak around the nights to get in. They searched around the village until they came to a well.

"I don't get it the entrance to the cave is said to be here," Shakara announced in confusion.

"Maybe the well was built over it we might still be able to go into the cave," exclaimed Nabooru.

"Then that settles it, lets go," retorted Dragmire as he jump in.

"That boy is to confident in himself he could get himself injured jumping like that," murmured Shakara.

When they climbed down the well Nabooru slapped him in the face.

"Hey, what was that for?" he demanded to know.

"For being so stupid you could've been hurt by the fall," she cried.

"... I'm sorry Nabooru I'll try to be more careful,"

"You better,"

The under ground cavern was dark and dangerous. They fought many monsters and found there way through it's puzzling mazes. Until they came to a room with a treasure chest the one that held the Lens of Truth. But it was guarded by a terrible monster named Deadhand whose body could hide under the ground and would only emerge to sneak attack . Shakara attempted to fight it but all her strikes was in vein. It eventually took her out and with her knocked out it was only young Ryudorf and Nabooru left to fight the horrible creature. Neither magic or attack seemed fast enough to hit the foul beast but then the two devised a plan. Nabooru used a spell called Witch's Ice but it wasn't aimed at the enemy but at the ground and when it emerged this time they could hear it breaking the ice on the floor. Ryudorf was then able two attack Deadhand accurately. Then it tried going back under ground so Nabooru cast a second spell this time on Dragmire it was called Warlock's Fury and it empowered him with a purple aura he was able to grab the monster and take it out of the ground . He then used the Warlock Punch and sent the creature flying through a wall and into a room where it could not burrow into the floor. With no where to hide the boy finished off the demon. After the battle they woke up the unconscious Shakara and claimed the spoils of their victory the Lens of Truth.

"You defeated that thing?" asked Shakara in amazement.

"We sure did," Nabooru told her.

"No sweat," retorted the cocky Ryudorf.

"No sweat huh, then what's that dripping down your face?" laughed Shakara.

"The ice on the ground evaporated into gas and then condensed into water on my face,"

"Right, you're really bad at lying kid,"

"Hey it's possible!"

"Well either way I'm proud of you children you succeeded were I had failed in fact, form now on you are no longer children, you are fellow warriors,"

"Cool then I wanna be known as Ryudorf thee All Powerful Warlock," screamed the boy.

"Yeah and I wanna be known as Nabooru thee Unstoppable Sorcerer," shouted the girl.

"Jeez, then again maybe you are still kids," said Shakara.

"Aw," they sighed.

"Come on you two we've got what we came for it's finally time to bring this pilgrimage to an end at the Spirit Temple," Shakara proclaimed.

When they resurfaced from the under ground cave they were spotted by one of the townsfolk. She alerted the guards of the Gerudo. Since many people just assumed that they were criminals.

"Shoot, this is just great," stated Shakara.

"There's no where to run," Nabooru notified.

"Then we'll just have to fight our way through here," proclaimed Ryudorf.

"No, we won't there's to many of them if we fight them we'll die for sure, ... and besides that I don't want you kids killing people. Vanquishing monsters isn't the same as taking the life of another person trust me. I don't want you kids to have to do that," Shakara enlightened.

"Well then what will we do?" he insisted on knowing.

"We'll be arrested in thrown in jail,"

"What! We're just gonna let them take us in,"

"Exactly, don't worry I've escaped Hyrule's prison before and I can do it again,"

The knights quickly arrested the suspected criminals and brought them to jail. When they got there the jailer recognized Shakara, and said, "You, your that woman who escaped from here. Don't be surprised I remember all the escapees after all there aren't that many of them."

"I'll get out of here again," she told him.

"I highly doubt that miss since your execution is tomorrow, you wont have much time to plan an escape," he snickered.

"...,"

"What are you surprised you shouldn't be, not after what you've done, guards take them away, but don't put them in the same cells,"

"Don't worry we will get out of here," Shakara assured the others.

Later on while Ryudorf was being brought to his cell

"What are you going to do with me and Nabooru,"

"Don't worry kid you and your girlfriend will be let out eventually but the woman you were traveling with will pay a much worse price. Now get in your cell brat."

The cell was cold and bleak and it held a few other inmates. A pickpocket, a public drunkard, and a murderer. The drunkard was an old man. When the boy came in the cell he called to him, "Why are you here boy,"

"They think I'm a thief just because I'm a Gerudo. Me and two of my friends were captured. They're going to kill one them I have to get us out of here" Ryudorf responded.

"Well if you do find a way out of here be sure to tell me about it,"

"I can just blast out of here with magic mine isn't as powerful as Nabooru's but it should be enough to get the job done,"

"Sorry boy but magic is useless here, before they built the jail they put an alchemy ring that prevents the use of magic around the foundation,"

"We'll see about that, Warlock's Fury,"

The spell he cast did nothing he tried it again and again but it wouldn't work.

"No, this can't be," he cried.

"Sorry sonny but life doesn't always work out the way you plan it," the old man enlightened.

"Hey kid that jewel on your forehead looks pretty valuable bet I could sell that for a high price when I get out of this dump, give it to me," demanded the pickpocket.

"No, my mother gave it to me it's all I have to remember her by," Dragmire told him.

"Well to bad kid cause I ain't askin for it I'm tellin you to give me it,"

The thief tried to take the heirloom but found out that Ryudorf Dragmire is no ordinary boy. He kicked the thief in the face and broke his nose but the thief wouldn't give up so he called the muscle bound murderer to help him mug the kid. The boy was overwhelmed he may be strong for his age but he couldn't win in a fight like that. The old man pleaded with the men to stop but they continued to pulverize the youth. They probably would have killed him but suddenly the mark of the Triforce of Power shined forth on Ryudorf's hand, which put him in almost a trance like state. Soon the blows the prisoners dealt to him had no affect. Ryudorf cached the killer's fists and squeezed them so hard that the bones in the murderer's hands were crushed, then the boy grabbed him by the head and smashed his skull into the stone wall. He was about to kill the thief as well but when the thief begged to be spared young Dragmire fell out of his trance like state. He couldn't believe what he had done but he realized that with this new found power he could make his escape. Ryudorf bent the bars of his cell and said to the old drunkard, "Well here's your chance to escape old man,"

"Thank you boy,"

"As for you thief, you're going to have to serve you're sentence. Come on old timer you'll be safe with me,"

Once Ryudorf and the old man got out he bent the bars back into position so the thief couldn't leave. The drunk told him where the women are held so they could search for Nabooru and Shakara. They found Nabooru first. He opened up her cell the same way.

"How did you bend those bars, it cant be magic no spells seem to work here," she mentioned.

"I'm not entirely sure either, but we can figure that out later, come on we're getting out of here," Ryudorf told her.

"Who's the old guy?"

"It's not important right now young lady, we still haven't found your other comrade. You said your friend was to be executed am I right boy?" inquired the senior.

"Yes, I did do you know where they'd be holding her?" asked Dragmire.

"Indeed, I'll show you where they keep people that are scheduled for execution, follow me,"

There was someone guarding Shakara's cell, so far they had been able sneak around the soldiers in the jail but there was no way to do so this time. Just then they noticed Shakara was flirting with the guard and while he was distracted she snatched the keys from his belt. When she escaped from her cell the guard tried to attack her but she easily dodged his assault and then swiftly hit him in the back of the neck to knock him out. She then stated to the others, "I see you two were able to escape without my help, good that makes things easier, now lets get out of this dump."

"But, the only way out is through the front and there are many guards in that area," informed the old man.

"No problem, I was able to sneak in one of the Goron's famous bomb flowers. With this we can make our own way out, but before we do that we need to get back our weapons,"

When they went to get back their blades there was two men guarding the area Shakara took on one guard and Ryudorf took care of the other. With both soldiers unconscious they were able to grab their equipment. Shakara then ignited the bomb flower and threw it at one of the walls. Once they were outside the prison the old drunk thanked them again for helping him escape and then disappeared into an alley. While the three ran away Shakara whistled a song and suddenly they could see their horses galloping towards them in the distance. They mounted the steeds and headed for Gerudo Valley. On their way the glow of the Triforce of Power on the boy's hand faded away and Ryudorf could feel his new found strength fleeting from his body.

"It's gone," he murmured

"What is?" questioned Shakara.

"The power I possessed in the Hyrulian jail,"

"You should have seen it Shakara he bent the bars of my cell to get me out," exclaimed Nabooru.

"Really, well perhaps the elders can tell us what happened to you," suggested Shakara.

Just then a Shieka came out of a tree and jump kicked Shakara off her hoarse.

"This is as far as you go you may have avoided the other Hyrlian soldiers but now you face me," said the mysterious young woman.

"And just who are you?" Shakara demanded to know as she rose to her feet.

"I am Hyrule's top warrior my name is Impa, and I'm here to take you fugitives back to jail where you belong," Impa proudly stated. "Except for you Shakara, you may have not known who I am but I know who you are. It was almost ten years ago when you infiltrated Hyrule Castle to assassinate our royal family.This is the end of line for you I will be your executioner."

"I understand, but heed my word Impa I will not die, I cannot die until I've completed my mission. I don't wish to fight you but you leave me no choice. Prepare yourself for I shall not hold back,"

"I would expect nothing less from the infamous Shakara,"

They then drew their swords and swung at each other with great ferocity. Both were masters of their sword styles. Shakara used her heavy claymore and Impa used a lighter Katana. Although Impa had the swifter weapon Shakara was so well adjusted to her heavy blade that she could swing it with ease making the two women almost an even match. Seeing that they couldn't do much to each other in a full frontal attack. Impa jumped into the tree again and started throwing shurukens at her opponent but again they were at a stand still because Shakara sword is wide enough to be used as a shield.

"Is that all you got," said Shakara with a smirk on her face.

"Damn you old wench!" cried Impa in frustration.

"Old! I'm only thirty one you teenagers these days are so disrespectful I swear,"

"Yeah whatever lady,"

"You'll pay for that," yelled Shakara as she took one mighty swing at the tree and cut it down in a single blow. Impa then leapt from the tree and attempted to do a downward trust onto Shakara. Shakara then smacked the blade out her hand with her own sword and caught Impa in midair with one arm. Right after that she cast aside her own weapon allowing her to punch Impa in the face while she held her with the other hand. The sheika was not able to punch back since her arms were shorter than Shakara's.

"Give up already," Shakara told her.

"Never!" she exclaimed.

"Then I shall have to behead you,"

"Then go ahead and kill me,"

Shakara slowly grabbed her claymore raised it in the air but before she swung she flipped it to the side and whacked Impa in the head with the flat side of the sword. With her unconscious she got back on her horse.

"Will she be alright?" asked Nabooru.

"I think so," Shakara said with confidence.

As they rode off Ryudorf asked, "What was she talking about when she said you infiltrated Hyrule Castle to assassinate the royal family?"

"... I suppose it's time I should tell you about my past. I was trained from birth to be an assassin. The previous leader of the Gerudo came up with a plan that he thought would stop the Hyrulians from attacking our land. Before he died he choose me when I was still just a baby to assassinate Hyrule's royal family. This he thought would show them that we could fight back and it would scare them enough to halt their assaults on Gerudo Valley. Also this would leave them without a leader and cause civil unrest about who would become the next king bringing Hyrule into a civil war. Which would make it extremely difficult for them to fight us while they would be fighting amongst each other. Once I came of age I sneaked into the castle and killed the king and queen. But I could not bring myself to slay their son. He was still just a child then but, now he is king and because of my actions the attacks on Gerudo Valley only increased. Maybe if I had murdered the boy as well the plan would have worked but I doubt it. I believe now that we can't obtain peace through violence which is why I never killed another person again. I'm sorry Ryudorf it's because of me that Hyrules attacks are so numerous if I hadn't done what I did maybe your mother would still be alive," spoke Shakara.

"It wasn't your fault master Shakara. Those hylian knights were the ones who did it not you," argued Ryudorf.

Regardless of who is to blame I decided from that day to find a way to solve our problems peacefully. We the Gerudo people decided to leave our fates in the hands of faith and hoped that you could do what no one before you had done. Find the Spirit Temple and release Ganon's seal so that he may solve our problems. Well I think that's the most I've ever told you about myself Ryudorf. Now lets make haste we must return to Gerudo Valley.

When they got back to the village they went straight to the elders' house and told the Twin Rova sisters everything that had happened to them so far.

"The Triforce of Power appeared on your hand how can this be that is the mark of Din one of the three wretched goddesses that cast us into the desert. This could be a bad omen. Din may be trying to stop Ganon's resurrection by controlling young Dragmire with that symbol. You may rest at home today and at sunrise you must hurry to the Temple before Din interferes any further," warned Koume and Kotake.

"Very well, we will leave here tomorrow morning," restated Shakara.

So the next morning they went off into the vast desert. The winds blew violently putting this part of the desert in a perpetual sand storm. Many people have gotten lost here. But with the aid of the Lens of Truth Ryudorf and the others will be able to get through it. When Nabooru equipped the lens she saw a Poe that was previously invisible to the naked eye. The ghostly figure glared at her and started to float away and quickly. So, the group got on their horses and chased the ghost through the desert. Nabooru called out to Ryudorf and Shakara which directions to take. After the long chase it eventually lead them to the Spirit Temple and then the specter mysteriously vanished.

"Whoa that's the spirit temple! It bigger than the whole village," gasped Nabooru.

Ryudorf just stood there speechless.

"Are you alright?" asked Shakara.

"I'm fine just spaced out that's all, lets go" he assured her.

Meanwhile back at the village, in the elders dwelling the Twin Rova sisters were talking amongst themselves.

"Everything is going according to plan sister," remarked Koume.

"Yes indeed it is, the goddesses may have been able to seal away Ganon but luckily for us they did not succeed in ridding the world of all its monsters," Kotake said.

"Now we the Twin Rova sisters some of the few remaining minions of the King of Evil shall revive our lord so that he may restore the world to its former glory,"

"Yes the world shall become a land of monsters as it was meant to be,"

"And it's all thanks to that boy Ryudorf I almost feel sorry for paying off those Hyrulian Knights to kill his mother," admitted Koume.

"It was necessary to do so, that foolish woman was always filling his head with ideals of peace and goodwill. If he were to become pure of heart he would not be able to revive Ganon," retorted Kotake

"Yes that is true, ... now that you mention it Shakara seems to share a very similar ideology perhaps it would be best to have her eliminated as well,"

"No, she is excellent body guard for the boy and besides that, the damage that has been done to him cannot be undone. He saw the Hyrulians kill his mother right in front of his eyes and as long as he bares his hatred for them there is no way he can become pure. So in other words we have nothing to worry about,"

"Ahahahaha how simply delightful it is that we are able to use one the three chosen ones to revive him,"

"Din gave Ryudorf Dragmire the Triforce of Power with the intention of him bringing peace to the Gerudo but, thanks to our interference when the boy experienced the triforce's power for the first time he used it for evil instead of good.

Author's comments:

This story is still a work in progress and is still subject to change. I just want to know how people like it so far. So please send your reviews.

I just added two more scenes to the story. One, the fight between Shakara and Impa where she talks about her past afterwards. Second, the scene of Koume's and Kotake's conversation.


End file.
